My Destiny
by Hyper Gal
Summary: Destiny(shes 15!!!not 17!!)manages to find herself in the magical world and begins to remember her past but will her friends be able to save her when Voldemort takes an interest in her? she might fall in love, haven't decided yet. rated for language.
1. Chap 1: Muggle problems

Fred and George W.:17 yrs Ron W.:15 Harry P.: 15 Hermione G.:15 Angelina S.: 17 Destiny:15 Ginny:14 Fred +Angelina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Destiny!  
  
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Angelina are spending the summer at the Weasley's. George recently broke up with..someone..i haven't a clue who yet. Weasleys aren't poor, Arthur got promoted is doing quite well (making more money than Lucius Malfoy! Ha SUCKER! MWAHAHAAAA!) srry... HA! So there!  
  
  
  
"Look at that storm! They usually don't get this bad in the summer. Poor Errol, he's still out there!" Muttered Mrs. Weasley as she washed some dishes that she didn't trust magic with. She finished drying them and waved her wand to make them put themselves away, Dishes flew everywhere when from up above:  
  
"WHAM!!"  
  
"Muuuum! Something big just hit my window and it's not Errol!!!!" yelled George. He ran down the stairs, grabbed a coat and ran outside. As he turned the corner of the house he smacked right into a girl clutching her forehead. He grabbed her and brought her inside.  
  
"Oi! Mum! Come and look at this!" George called.  
  
"Put here down here on the couch." Ordered Mrs. Weasley George placed her down on the couch. The girl opened her mouth and she made a sound that sounded like something in between squeaking and choking then coughed and said:  
  
"Ow, that really hurt."  
  
"Where am i?" asked the Girl. Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
"England, You are in England." Mrs. Weasley said slowly. The girl's eyes widened and she held her head in her hands.  
  
"England!!! Holy saints above! I'll surly get a beating for this." Muttered the girl.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Mrs. Weasly. The girl looked at her for a moment  
  
"Destiny. just Destiny." Said the girl softly. George shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He couldn't help notice that she was very pretty, red/gold hair and grey/blue eyes.  
  
"So, how did you get here? I didn't see a broom. And your too young by at least a year to know how to apparate. Did a spell go wrong?" Said George. Camille looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Why would I have a broom out in this storm. and what's apparate? And there is no such thing as... as magic." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Mum, what was that sound?" asked Ron as he came down the stairs with Harry and Hermione. As soon as they saw the girl they stopped.  
  
"Um. hi." Was all that Ron could say. Mrs. Weasley looked sympathetically at her.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, she's a muggle, she doesn't know about magic." Said Mrs. Weasley pulling out her wand.  
  
"Sorry deary." Destiny looked strangely at her, a woman like Mrs. Weasley pointing a stick at her.  
  
"Oblivious!" said Mrs. Weasley. A purple edged white beam shot out of her wand and hit Destiny in the chest. Destiny's eyes dulled for a moment, a vacant expression on her face, then she sprang back to life.  
  
"Um, was something supposed to happen?" she asked. Mrs. Weasley dropped her wand in shock. George, Ron, Hermione and Harry all stared at her, mouths gaping.  
  
"You remember?" squeaked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Of course I remember, what did you expect?" said Destiny getting off the couch and edging a little farther from them. Hermione shook off her shock and did the spell on Destiny again. Once more nothing happened.  
  
"But. How did you? I have never failed a spell in my life!" asked Hermione, shocked that one of her spells hadn't worked. Destiny stared at her.  
  
"Oh my god. You actually believe that you do magic? That is so lame it isn't even funny." Destiny said. Hermione looked like she was on the brink of tears. Suddenly Jinx, the family ghoul reached through the wall and grabbed her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed before seeing the hand come out of the wall. She abruptly hit the floor, unconscious. 


	2. Chap2: Flying into problems

Fred and George W.:17 yrs Ron W.:15 Harry P.: 15 Hermione G.:15 Angelina S.: 17 Destiny:15 Ginny:14 Fred +Angelina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Destiny!  
  
Chap 2  
  
"What are we going to do about her?" asked Fred. Mrs. Weasley rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I contacted Professor Dumbledore, he's on his way" Decided Mrs. Weasley. Percy scratched his head.  
  
"Let me get this right, we're going to keep a muggle here, in a magical house until he gets here? She could escape!" asked Percy looking around at everyone around the table. All they could do was nod, except Hermione who was getting drunk on Odgen's Old Firewhiskey. She really couldn't get over the idea that she was "losing" her magic. But it wasn't like nobody tried. Just about everyone had tried to pry the bottle out of her hands but she had whipped out her wand and cast a protection spell on the bottle. with some rather nasty side affects of jelly legs and arms and headaches.  
  
"Don't you listen? Dumbledore!!! Hullo! He's not some slow old geezer who needs a cane! He'll be here any moment." cried Ginny.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Angelina.  
  
"George is keeping an eye on her."  
  
Upstairs:  
  
Destiny woke up and realized that she hadn't been dreaming. She was in a warm dark room, lying on a bed near a window. The storm had stopped to reveal an even darker night with a bright half moon. She carefully got of the bed, trying not to make it squeak too much. She could hear people downstairs talking..how to get rid of the body or how to kill her most likely, she thought. She had to get out of this mad house. Suddenly 8 years of trying to escape the reform school kicked in and she undressed the bed and tied the sheets together, then attached her makeshift rope to the bed's metal frame. Then she quietly pried open the window and dropped the rope out the window and started climbing out.  
  
"You're quick, a minute and a half. It usually took me around three." Said a voice in the dark. Destiny spun around and George turned on the lamps. He had been sitting in the corner of the room watching her with a huge grin. She climbed out of the window and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know you can't keep this a secret much longer!" she said bravely though she felt quite the opposite.  
  
"We've kept magic secret for hundreds of years." Reasoned George. Destiny rubbed her head.  
  
"You still believe you have magic! Come on! Your probably older than me! Isn't it time to give up that silly little fantasy? Any ways, I meant keeping me against my will, otherwise known as kidnapping!" she said, exasperated. George walked up to her and closed the window.  
  
"I'm sorry but we have to, if word got out that someone knew about us then our world would be destroyed." Said George smiling. He looked out the window as a gnome tried to drag Errol into it's burrow.  
  
"Your not very convincing. Please let me go." Said Destiny softly. George looked into her silvery blue eyes. She was scared.  
  
"I can't." said George reluctantly.  
  
"You aren't going to...hurt me, are you?" she whispered.  
  
"Never, it's not in my nature!" George reassured her. Destiny smiled weakly.  
  
"George! Can you wake up Destiny? Dumbledore's here!" called Mrs. Weasley. George smiled at her and pulled her out the door of the guest room and down the stairs. As soon as they entered the living room Destiny gasped and said:  
  
"Grandpa Albert?!?" 


	3. Chap3:Accepting the fact your a freak

Fred and George W.:17 yrs Ron W.:15 Harry P.: 15 Hermione G.:15 Angelina S.: 17 Destiny:15 Ginny:14 Fred +Angelina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Destiny!  
  
Chap 3:  
  
"B..but Dad said you were in the clink!" stuttered Destiny.  
  
"What's the clink?" whispered Ron.  
  
"I think it's like Azkaban in America." Said Fred.  
  
"Grandpa, these people are insane! I mean it! The actually believe magic is real!"said Destiny suddenly. Dumbledore sighed softly.  
  
"My dear Destiny, when your mother died, your father believed that it was because of magic and decided to make sure that you wouldn't go and try it. First he got the most powerful containment spell money could buy, making sure that none of your powers showed and you wouldn't be affected by magic. Then he cut off all your contacts to the magical world. Afterwards he sent you to that American reform school to make sure that you wouldn't talk about it. But I knew the spell was growing weaker, I knew that your powers would break out but when I went to find you, you had disappeared. That's when Mrs. Weasley contacted me. You are a witch." Finished Dumbledore. Destiny's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No! Your wrong! I'm not a freak! There is no such thing as magic!" she sobbed before running out the door. George followed her. She stopped at a tree and leaned against it crying. George touched her arm softly.  
  
"Is it such a terrible thing to be one of us?" he asked quietly. Destiny wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sniffed.  
  
" When mum died, so did magic, I was beaten just for saying magic, it turned into a swear word, something you should never say, let alone believe in. Then Dad got bored of beating me and sent me to reform school saying I was unstable and a problem child. Do you know what it felt like hearing your own father saying he didn't even want you to beat? I remember hitting one of my only friends because she wanted me to say "the magic word." Now your asking me to go back to the way I was. I can't go back, I just can't. I'm not that strong." she said breaking into tears again. She swung around and hugged him. George stiffened, then relaxed and put his arms around her.  
  
"You won't be alone, there's Ron and Fred and Hermione, Harry and there's me. We'll help you." Said George playing with her long braid. Destiny stopped crying and released him. Suddenly she started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You've named all these people who are willing to be my friends, including you, but I don't have a clue who they are!" she said.  
  
"I'm George my twin is Fred. He's the stupid one, that's how you can tell us apart." He smiled and started leading her back to the house.  
  
"Destiny, you have a choice, you may remain in the wizarding world or you may go back to the muggle world and never know this ever happened." Said Dumbledore when they entered. Destiny looked into Georges eyes.  
  
"I don't want to live in the. muggle world, there is so much more for me here, friends, family, a life." She said at last. Dumbledore smiled and got up from the couch.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley has graciously offered for you to stay here as long as you wish. I'm afraid I cannot let you stay with me, your father has some muggle undercover agent following me, he's convinced I magicked you away!" he said. Destiny nodded and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa Alby." She said. He smiled and waved his wand. A medium sized trunk and a small bag appeared.  
  
"Here are some of your things, I will see you when school starts." He said as he walked out the door. Destiny looked at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I can't thank you enough! Oh, thank you!" She said. Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
"Consider it a sorry for hitting you so many times with the oblivious curse! Anyways, we don't have enough females around the house." she reasoned. Destiny picked up her bags and followed Mrs. Weasley up the stairs. She was staying in the room across from Fred and George. Fred peeked his head out from behind the door.  
  
"Destiny this is Fred, Fred?" she said expectantly. Fred smiled, He had a mischevious look in his eyes.  
  
"Fred..oh yeah, the stupid one!" Fred looked angrily behind him and kicked someone, followed by a muffled ow.  
  
"You'll be staying with Hermione. I hope you don't mind!" she said. As soon as Destiny entered the room she saw a drunk Hermione.  
  
"Um.Harmony, I'm sorry, you probably didn't hear but I had a double edged containment spell, no magic could interfere with me. I'm sorry." She said. Hermione hiccupped and started giggling.  
  
"*Hic* Sheriusly? Oops." She said as she dropped the empty bottle. Destiny went to pick it up and immediately her muscles were like jelly, she hit into the wall then the bed, trying not to fall on top of Hermione. Hermione was laughing hysterically.  
  
"What are you two up to?" asked Percy peeking his head into the room. He noticed Hermione's little curse at work and he removed it.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be able to deal with her soon, she's a little over the edge right now, I'm Percy by the way." He said shaking her hand. Destiny nodded and looked over to Hermione who had passed out.  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"It was nothing." Said Percy blushing as he edged out of the room. "Good Night."  
  
IMPORTANT!!!! Percy's going to give you a nice BIG surprise! Mwahahaaa! 


	4. Chap4and5:Pig's Revenge and Danger at Di...

DESTINY IS 15 NOT 17!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ne-one but Destiny.  
  
  
  
--------Harry's heart beat frantically in his chest. He was back in his fourth year, his wand and Voldemort's wand locked in a spell. Then the ghosts began to come out of the wand again. But Cedric and his mother and father and the others didn't come out. Instead, Hermione, Ron, Angelina, Fred, George and Destiny came out of the wand. Destiny came up to him and touched him. ~You have to trust me and let me help or all is lost..~ he heard her say just as Voldemort's wand broke free and the curse of death sped toward him.-------  
  
Harry fell out of bed and jerked awake. His scar throbbed with a burning sensation. It had been so real. He wiped his forehead and looked over at Ron. He hadn't been woken. Harry got up from the bed and looked out the window nervously, half expecting Voldemort to be right outside but the only thing outside were the gnomes, having a lawn party. Harry sighed and looked at the clock. 4:00am. It was already light outside. ~No point in going back to sleep.~ he thought as he quietly got changed.  
  
-------meanwhile---------  
  
Destiny's candle was almost out of wax. She had spent the night studying magic, since Hermione's snoring was impossible to sleep through. She had already memorized half of the spells in "Useful charms in Tight spots" and was reading about spells that had to be monitered and had just started on animagus' when she heard a thud in the room next door. She quietly got up and looked into the door of the room. She saw one of the boys with dark hair staring out the window. He looked worried and sad. Destiny returned to her room and sighed. What could possibly worry a wizard? Magic was the answer to everything.. Wasn't it?  
  
----------4 hours later--------  
  
George sighed sleepily as something landed on his chest and chirped.  
  
"Argh, go away Pigwidgeon." He said turning over. The little owl hissed and bit his ear, hard. George yelped and somehow managed to get Pigwidgeon to release his earlobe without taking his ear with it. Fred ran to get his wand and a box of Kleenex. Blood gushed from where the owl had punctured right through his ear. George clamped his hand around the owl, opened the window and through the bird out.  
  
"Ow, you idiotic bird, if I wanted my ear pierced, I would have asked!" he yelled after it. The little bird chirped in his annoying way and flew off to go find an open window. Fred returned and handed him some tissue. George accepted the Kleenex and held his ear.  
  
"Fred, we are never ever going to play pranks on that bird again. He must have spent a week planning that." Said George. When he looked over to Fred, he realized that the white stuff in Fred's hair was bird crap. He stifled a laugh, half afraid to tell him and ran down for breakfast. Harry and Angelina were discussing broom types and quidditch teams while Destiny tried to remember what she could of the game.  
  
"Hi.what happened?" asked Destiny when George removed the blood stained tissue.  
  
"Pig got a bit of revenge, that's all. That bird is craftier than I thought." He said.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for him, he and Fred hexed Pig so his feathers were florescenty/glow-in-the-dark, rainbow colored. All the other owls laughed themselves silly." Harry said smiling. George glared at him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BIRD DO TO MY HAIR!?!?! OH MY GOD! IT'S BIRD SHIT!!!!" Angelina, Harry, George and Destiny burst out laughing.  
  
"Well. um, we're going to Diagon Alley in an hour. We'll meet you there! Don't forget to bring Ron and Ginny! He's still asleep and don't bother Hermione she has a hangover! See you later boyfriend!" called Angelina trying not to laugh. The group went outside and got some of the family's brooms, not risking ending up miles away by floo powder. Destiny looked over her silver arrow and mounted it nervously. Harry watched her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. Destiny nodded and tightened her grip on the broom.  
  
"Just trying to remember. Mum hated using floo powder and wasn't very good at apparating so we usually went by brooms." She said. She pushed off the ground and was able to stabalize her broom.  
  
"Good, your body remembers." Said George hovering ahead of her. Destiny nodded and accelerated her broom to catch up with George.  
  
"Well, lets go!" said Angelina, and they sped of to Diagon Alley.  
  
Chap:5 (I smushed them 2gether)  
  
After they touched down and secured their brooms with spells, they went off to buy their school gear. The boys were going to meet them there in two hours.  
  
"So, first, we're getting your wand." Said Angelina walking briskly. Destiny gasped.  
  
"Seriously? I used to have a wand, I don't remember what happened to it. Dad probably snapped it. Angelina pulled Destiny into Ollivander's shop. Destiny gaped at all the boxes on the shelves. There were thousands!  
  
"Destiny. I was wondering when you'd come back." Said Mr. Ollivander, jolting her from her thoughts. Destiny looked at the old man and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand. Destiny looked into his eyes and accepted the wand. ---------She was five years old again.  
  
"Dess Darling, we're going to leave your wand with the nice man. He'll give it back to you." Destiny looked up at her mum curiously. Why was mummy so pale and sweaty?  
  
"When mummy?" The woman sighed impatiently.  
  
"Soon. We don't have much time, please give the wand to Mr. Ollivander." Said Mum. Destiny pulled out her wand and handed it over to the man. He smiled but the smile didn't reach his worried eyes.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, thank you so much. I don't have much time, at least five months. I hope Destiny will be able to..get her wand back. Thank you." Said Mum to the man.---------  
  
"----for transfiguration and charms. Made of ebony, 9 1/2 inches with a unicorn hair center." Finished Mr. Ollivander. Destiny bit her lip and waved the wand. Silver sparks came out of the wand.  
  
"T-thanks." She said. The man nodded and disappeared into the back of the shop. Angelina grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the shop.  
  
"Are you alright Destiny? You went all moony eyed and stiff." Asked Angelina. Destiny pocketed her wand and sighed.  
  
"I'm fine. By the way, call me Dess. Its easier. Lets go get the books." Said Destiny. Angelina eyed her but shrugged.  
  
"So, do you remember anything from when you were younger?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember some of the simple charms and hexes I used on the neighbors cat.. I remember a little of the magical world but not very much. It'll all come back soon." She said hopefully, looking at a book called, "Who am I?" by Gildroy Lockhart. A handsome man smiled up at her as he struggled to get out of his straitjacket.  
  
"How are we going to pay for all this?" asked Destiny. Angelina put another book into her cauldron.  
  
"Dumbledore sent us your money by owl, including a little extra for whatever you want." Said Angelina.  
  
"Come on, lets buy these and go get our robes."  
  
----the boys----  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you but it slipped my mind. What did you do with all those Lockhart books you bought?" asked Harry. George put down the multi- colored bottle of kappa blood to pour some salamander teeth shavings into a vial.  
  
"Returned them, why in the world would I keep a book by a man who's so bloated on his ego he doesn't have a clue what's going on around him." Said George.  
  
"My aunt took them, I think she fancies him. I've caught her looking at the cover several times." Said Harry looking at a jar of pickled pixie eyes. Harry placed them back on the shelf, looking for powdered basilisk scales. George looked over Harry's shoulder at the list.  
  
"The powdered Basilisk scales are over there." George pointed to one of the shelves at the counter. Harry measured out two cups and sealed the bag.  
  
"I'm finished, lets pay and get out of here, it reminds me too much of Professor Snape." Said Harry. They paid for their supplies and had just left the shop when a huge bang erupted from the crowd, followed by screams.  
  
-----girls-----  
  
"We have our robes, our potion equipment, our books, we still have 20 minutes till we meet the boys. How about I treat you to some Ice cream?" said Angelina as they made their way down the streets.  
  
"How's our stuff getting home? We left most of it in the stores? Said Destiny.  
  
"The shops owl the stuff to us. Come on, I can hear the ice cream saying my name!" Destiny grinned and hurried after her when she bumped into a boy with white blond hair.  
  
"Watch it!" he said Angelina glared at the boy.  
  
"Go away Malfoy!" she said. Destiny gasped and looked at him carefully.  
  
"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" she said. The boy looked at her.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Destiny! From the magical Pre-school for talented youngsters!" Draco gaped, then smiled.  
  
"Oh my god! Destiny! I thought you moved away!" he said.  
  
"That's a half truth. Any ways, how is everyone? Do you still have Creepers?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your happy chit-chat, but we really must be going." Cut in Angelina coldly. Draco's smile faded and glared at her.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Destiny." He said winking at her. With that he turned and disappeared into the passerbys.  
  
"How do you know Draco?" asked Angelina.  
  
"Oh, we lived nearby and went to the same pre-school, he used to stand up for me when the bullies teased me. He was really sweet." Destiny replied.  
  
"Well, as soon as we're in school, you'll see that Malfoy isn't quite as sweet as he used to be." Angelina said. Suddenly a bang echoed through the streets followed by screams. A crowd of Deatheaters apparated 50 yards from them.  
  
"Come on! Lets go!" said Angelina as she grabbed Destiny's arm. They ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"What about the boys?" asked Destiny frantically.  
  
"We'll wait by the brooms for as long as we can!" panted Angelina as she pulled Destiny around a corner into where the brooms were hidden.  
  
"I don't suppose you remember any useful spells?" said Angelina as she mounted her broom. Destiny thought for a few seconds.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, Hildurnius Eyell!" she said pointing her wand up. A shimmering greenish light enveloped them and the brooms.  
  
"Anyone wishing us harm will not be able to see us but they can hear us, or so I read, it'll only work for 15 minutes though and we have to stay in this spot." Said Destiny as she put her wand away and mounted her broom.  
  
"Come on George, Harry! Lets go!" whispered Angelina fiercely. Then she pushed off of the ground holding the other broom.  
  
"I'm going to go find the boys. You can stay here if you want, I'll come back." Said Angelina. Destiny shook her head then pushed of the ground clutching the other broom.  
  
------boys------- "What the hell?" said George. They saw a group of figures dressed in black apparate behind them.  
  
"Shit." Said Harry. They whipped out their wands and started to run.  
  
"How're we going to get to the brooms and the girls? They're back there!" said George. Suddenly a warm foggy feeling took over their minds. They had been put under the imperious curse. ~Walk back slowly and give us your wands, we are here to help you.~ said a friendly voice in their minds. George started to walk back but Harry grabbed him and fought off the curse.  
  
"Expellarimus!" said Harry, pointing his wand at one of the Deatheaters. Immediately the warm feeling disappeared and they could think clearly.  
  
"Lets go!" said Harry. George stumbled but caught himself and ran. It looked like they might get away when someone grabbed Harry and lifted him up into the air. Harry fought the hands for a second but when he looked up, he saw Destiny and Angelina fighting to get him onto a broom. Harry stretched his arm and caught the broom and was able to climb up. Then they hurried to do the same for George. As soon as he was on, they accelerated to get away from the Deatheaters  
  
"Come on! Some of them have brooms!" said George. Harry glanced back and saw two Deatheaters following them.  
  
"How in the hell are we going to get away?" hissed Angelina.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
MWAHAHAHAAAA! I'M LEAVING U ON THE EDGE! HA! Percy is still going to give you a nice big surprise! :D 


	5. Chap6:A Strange Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Destiny. The poem was inspired by Archie weird mysteries tv show. But I wrote the rest of it, but not the first line.  
  
"Do any of you have any ideas?" hissed George.  
  
"There are only two of them, so lets split up and knock them off their brooms!" said Destiny. "You know, like in Quidditch!" Harry nodded and they split up in the air. The Deatheaters followed Harry and Destiny, leaving George and Angel(ina) to knock them down. George transfigured his wand into a club and hit Harry's Deatheater upside the head. The deatheater went limp and fell off of the broom onto one of the roofs below. Angelina wasn't having as much luck with Destiny's deatheater. The Deatheater had seen what had happened to it's companion and had jumped onto Destiny's broom. Destiny caught between stearing her broom and fighting a Deatheater was not helping her balance. Then the Deatheater pulled out his/her wand and started muttering something. But George was able to club the Deatheater before he/she could finish the spell. The Deatheater dropped down into a tree, leaving Destiny to steer her broom.  
  
"Lets get out of here before the Deatheaters wake." Said Angel. They sped off to the burrow, landed and tried the door but it was locked. Harry knocked impatiently but no one answered. Pig poked his head out of the top window and swooped down with a note attatched to his leg. George caught it and read it out loud:  
  
"George, Harry, Destiny and Angelina,  
  
Dumbledore came by and picked us up because of the deatheater attacks. We are at Hogwarts and are awaiting your arrival. The letter is a portkey, three minutes after you open this letter, you will all be transported to Hogwarts. See you there.  
  
Ron, Percy, Hermione , Ginny and Fred  
  
George took Destiny's hand. She ripped her hand from his grip, looking at him strangely.  
  
"It's a portkey, it will transport us to Hogwarts, we have to all touch George." Said Angelina quickly. Destiny nodded and took his hand while Harry grabbed Angelina's arm. Angelina touched George just as the key activated. The colors arrounded them blurred and a rush of air surrounded them as they arrived at Hogwarts. Destiny untangled herself from Angelina and Harry to look up at the ceiling. It showed a sky at sunset.  
  
"Wow..i think I've been here before, I just can't remember when." She said. Professor Trelawny appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Hello Destiny, I foresaw you coming here so I thought I would come out to greet you. Harry, George, Angelina, take your place at the Gryffindor table, the Sorting began several minutes ago. Come with me Destiny." Said Professor Trelawny in her airy way. Destiny followed her to the crowd of first years. She towered over the smaller first years. She blushed, thinking if only she could've started at the first year then she wouldn't have to be the only fifth year up there.  
  
"Cooper, Dillon" said Professor McGonagall. A short boy with tousled blond hair walked up to the hat and pulled it onto his head. The hat twitched for a few seconds, then yelled,  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!!!" the boy grinned, snatched off the hat and ran over to sit with his twin brother. Prof. McGonagall scanned the list.  
  
"Cunning, Destiny." She said. Destiny looked up at her and nervously inched her way up to the hat. The hat grinned at her and almost jumped into her hands. She got up onto the stool and lightly placed the hat on her head. Immediately it tightened its grip on her and pushed on a little farther.  
  
" Well, Destiny. I was wondering when I'd see you again. I remember when you used to play with me in Dumbledore's office. Lets see. Plenty of ambition, yes-yes, oh and lots of bravery. Hmmmm. You would do well in Slytherin. Learning will definetly not be a challenge to you! How about..RAVENCLAW!!!!" cried the hat. Destiny smiled and tried to pull off the hat but it wouldn't come off. She fell of the stool, struggling to pull it off.  
  
"Raven and Red upon their heads, One has passed the task before, But the Dark Lord has much in store, And one has yet to prove herself, To test her bravery and her stealth, But mind you, if both should fail, There will be none to tell the tale."  
  
Sang the hat in an eeriy tone. Its voice rang through the silent hall. Destiny was able to pull of the hat. She flung it back onto the stool and ran to the table decorated in blue. She bit her lip, trying not to cry from humiliation. When she looked up she saw that everyone at the Ravenclaw table was staring at her. Professor McGonagall cleared her voice, still looking at the Destiny suspiciously, then went back to reading from the list. ~Great. What the hell was that supposed to mean?~ she thought as the Ravenclaws next to her inched slightly away from her. She sighed and hugged her chest, waiting for the sorting to finish. 


	6. Chap7:Singing to Mushrooms should be mad...

Disclaimer: I don't own neone but Destiny.and Drisilla...and David Plimley..Percy is still going to give u a nice big surprise. Chap 7:  
  
"Did you hear that weird song the hat sang?" asked Ron as he walked up to the common room with Hermione and Harry.  
  
"I bet something really bad is going to happen, especially since.Voldemort came back." Said Hermione looking at Harry. Harry unconsciously rubbed the scar on his arm where Wormtail took his blood to revive the Dark Lord.  
  
"We can only hope for the best." Said Harry.  
  
"Poor Dess. She just started the year and all and all those rumors are going to spread through the school. She'll have a tough time getting to know anyone. Ravenclaws tend to be paranoid. I'm tutoring her so she can stay with the fifth years, maybe she could hang with us.but I don't think we have many classes with Ravenclaw." Said Hermione as they came to the fat lady's portrait.  
  
"Jumping Jacks." Said Harry. The Lady nodded and swung open.  
  
"We'll see you later Hermione." Said Ron as he and Harry climbed the stairs to their dormitories.  
  
"G'night." She said.  
  
-------Destiny-----  
  
Destiny followed the prefect to a large statue of a rearing Hippocampus (half horse half fish).  
  
"Magic Sparks." Said the Prefect. The hippocampus turned it's pewter head to look them over.  
  
"Why hello. I was wondering when you'd be back! I really am no good with numbers!" it said in a high, feminine voice.  
  
"Dresilla. We need to go, we'll come back to chat some other time." Said the prefect. The Hippocampus glared at him as she swam/trotted out of the way, muttering about impolite prefects. Destiny smiled at the hippocampus and climbed into the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Hello? Destiny? Your with me and Jessica. I'm Padme." Said a girl with dark brown hair. Destiny followed her up to their room.  
  
"Hi!" cried Jessica. Her long blond hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She was a little shorter than Destiny's 5'7.  
  
"You're the girl that the hat talked/sang to, right?" asked Padme.  
  
"Ya.I hope it won't scare you away." Destiny said looking around the room.  
  
"Oh, no, it won't bother us. Things rarely happen to any of us but.*giggle* Harry Potter. Is it true you spent the whole summer with him?" asked Jessica. Padme snickered.  
  
"No, just two days. Nothing big. rumors sure do spread rather quickly." Said Destiny.  
  
"Harry is the hottest guy is school, besides Draco and Seamus. Cedric used to be one our list..but he died last year, in the rising of You-Know-Who." Said Padme. At the mention of Cedric, Jessica saddened but shook off her frown.  
  
"Anyways. do you like him? And we hear you know Draco personally! Not many people know him in Ravenclaw." Said Padme.  
  
"We went to the same pre-school. He used to have this old grey cat called Creepers. We used to play tricks on the cat. He was also my neighbor. He's really sweet." Said Destiny, unpacking her bags on the middle bed. Jessica and Padme broke into fits of giggles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" said Padme in a sing-song voice. Jessica snorted, then erupted in more fits of giggles. Destiny rolled her eyes and pulled the curtain around her bed.  
  
"Good night girls." She said.  
  
-----next day-------  
  
"Care of magical creatures, Quidditch try outs, Potions and Herbology. Goody, the study of plants and fungus.what could possibly be more fun." Muttered Destiny as she looked over her schedule. She shouldered her book bag and hurried off towards Hagrid's house.  
  
"Hey, Dessy! Wait!" Destiny looked over her shoulder and saw Draco, running to catch up with her.  
  
"You do know class doesn't start for another 10 minutes, right?" asked Draco. Destiny smiled.  
  
"I know, I just want to find out what we're studying. I'm curious, the best thing we ever did in my old school was dissect cow eyes." She said. Draco shuddered.  
  
"Ew. We do a kind of dissecting, but by magic, we have magical images of the animals, we don't actually kill, pickle then mutilate them." "You know the process? I thought your Dad didn't want you learning about muggle stuff. Its amazing that your Dad even let you play with me, being that my Dad's a squib."  
  
"Its amazing the things you'll find while surfing the internet. My cousin has a comter."  
  
"Computer, silly!" snickered Destiny as they arrived at Hagrid's house. A loud screeching sounded from the backyard, accompanied by a man's muttering. They went round the back and saw Hagrid, bent over a large crate.  
  
"Hagrid. What illegal animal have you bought now?" asked Draco, unusually cold. Destiny glanced at him then turned her attention back to the moving crate. The big man looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. You shouldn't be out here yet. You still have 10 minutes." Said Hagrid sharply.  
  
"Um, I was wondering, what are we going to study?" asked Destiny. The man turned his attention to her and his gaze softened slightly.  
  
"Aye, we'll be studying the care of wyverns, and if we can handle them, we'll move to baby Opal-eye dragons. They tend to be a bit more docile." He said. Destiny peered into the box and saw what looked like at least two dozen tiny wingless dragon-like lizards. She rubbed one of the baby wyvern's neck.  
  
"Hello, aren't you a sweetling?" she whispered. Immediately the other wyverns scrambled to look at the human.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest doin' that, they can be vicious little blighters." Said Hagrid nevously, holding up a bandaged hand. "They wouldn't hurt me. They just want to know when eating time is." Said Destiny, picking one up. It buried it's head against her chest, making a purring sound.  
  
"Careful Dessy, usually the things that Hagrid picks to study end up having a rather vicious nature." Warned Draco from behind her. Dessy smiled and turned to Draco.  
  
"Here, try petting him, he just wants some attention. That's why he's so fussy." She said. Draco slowly stroked the wyvern's neck. It looked him over then jumped from Destiny to Draco.  
  
"Hiiiii Dracooooo. Getting a soft spot?" Said a voice behind them. He spun around to see Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson snickering.  
  
"Go away Pansy." He said, pulling the wyvern off his shirt and back into the crate. He pushed past Pansy and into the crowd of Slytherin and Ravenclaws. Pansy walked up to Destiny.  
  
"You stay away from Draky! He's mine." She hissed. Destiny glared at her coldly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see a label." She said. Pansy clenched her fist but went back to following Draco.  
  
------Quidditch Tryouts------  
  
"There are only two open spots for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Seeker and Beater. Cho Chang and David Plimley will be picking since they are leaving the team. Cho was a seeker and David was one of the Beaters. Everyone, mount your brooms, you have been divided into groups, group A will be deflecting the small bludgers and group b will be catching these, golf balls, some kind of muggle sport. Each person gets five shots or chances to catch. You only go once, then land. Go." Said Madam Pince. Destiny watched a boy infront of her block two of the five shots. She quickly flew to take up his spot. She missed all but three. Then she flew to the back of the group b line. She watched carefully as the others before her flew after the little white balls. When it came to her turn she caught all the balls, then landed onto the ground. Cho walked up to her, followed by David.  
  
"You are a very good catch. I think we found ourselves a new seeker!" said a beaming Cho. Destiny blushed.  
  
"Our first game is in two weeks, I think you'll do well. Want to join?" Said David extending his hand. Destiny grinned and shook it.  
  
----Potions----  
  
"Its black Neville. Its supposed to be red. A simple temporary love potion like this is one of the easiest in the book. It would take a complete idiot to add the unicorn hair before the salamander slime. You will be testing it. Lets see. How about we use Hermione's hair for this." Said Snape, his voice dripping venom. He snatched one of Hermione's curly hairs and added it to the potion. Immediately the liquid bubbled and foamed. Neville dipped a cup in but couldn't bring himself to drink it.  
  
"DRINK IT!!!" yelled Snape. Neville quickly downed the entire cup. He gagged and coughed. Then his eyes turned red, then yellow and back to brown.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Hermione. Neville glared at her.  
  
"Whats it to you Mudblood?" spat Neville. Snape grinned at Hermione's hurt look. Destiny looked over at Neville, shocked.  
  
"Neville! How dare you!" she said. Neville looked at her.  
  
"I can't help it! When I try to talk to her, it comes out mean!" he said.  
  
"So, you have managed to make a temporary hate potion. Interesting. Maybe when we do make hate potions, you'll be able to make a love potion. I see. 20 points from Gryffindor." Destiny slipped a cranberry leaf into Neville's hand when Snape wasn't looking.  
  
"Eat it. It's the antidote." She whispered. Neville ate it and grimaced at the taste. He turned to Hermione, praying that he wouldn't say anything hurtful.  
  
"Hermione, I'm..sorry." he said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey, no problem, you were under the influence of a potion." She said. Snape frowned.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, a Ravenclaw going against the rules? 20 points." Said Snape. Destiny blushed under the glares of the other Ravenclaws and went back to finishing her potion.  
  
"Know, class, we will be testing the potions. Pull out one of your hairs and put it in a vial, this basket for boys, this one for girls, no names!" said Snape. Destiny bit her lip and pulled out one of her shorter hairs. She put it a small vial and handed it to Prof. Snape, who put it in the basket for girls. She reached into the other one and pulled out a yellowy/brown hair. ~Oh god. Please don't let this be some ugly boy!!!~ she prayed. She dropped the hair into the potion and it turned a greeny/red. ~Well, here goes my sanity!~ she thought as she dipped her glass in and downed the contents. Immediately a warm happy feeling took over her senses and her eyesight went greeny/red then back to normal. She felt a strong attraction to Ron. Who could have thought his freckles could be sooo sexy!  
  
"Hi Ron." She said in her sexiest voice. But Ron's attention was on Lavender and her attention was on some Ravenclaw boy. Destiny sighed and looked over at Harry. He was staring at Patil and Hermione was talking with Seamus, but he wasn't paying any attention to Hermione, he was staring at her. Destiny gulped and looked back at her books, fighting the urge to jump up and kiss Ron. ~Oh god. I hate hormones.~ she thought. ~Go on, Ron's right there, He's soooo hot! Just go up there and give him a kiss. He loves you!~ said a voice in her head. ~Thank god these potions are weak.~ she thought. She glanced at Snape. He looked thouroly amused. Suddenly the warm feeling left and she was back to normal.  
  
"Thank God that's over." She thought and collected her books to go.  
  
------Herbology-------  
  
"What do you mean sing to them?" asked Justin shrilly. Almost all the boys and some of the girls were looking at Professor Sprout like she had asked them to use Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Hush! Sleep Mushrooms don't like loud noises. Yes Justin, you have to sing to them. Take them outside and sing to them. Make sure that if they spray a purple mist into the air, you don't breathe it in or you'll be out for several hours." Said Professor Sprout. Destiny frowned and carried her pink spotted mushroom outside following Prof. Sprout to the designated area behind the greenhouse.  
  
"Sing softly now." She said.  
  
"Great.. Here I am.singing to a mushroom. Thank god Draco, George, Padme or Hermione aren't here to hear me singing love songs to..a piece of fungus. What songs do I know?" Destiny bit her tongue then came up with one.  
  
"Um. ..Michelle, ma belle. These are words that go together well, my Michelle.  
  
Michelle, ma belle. Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble, tres bien ensemble.  
  
I love you, I love you, I love you. That's all I want to say. Until I find a way I will say the only words I know that you'll underst-" Destiny became uncomfortably aware of several people staring at her.  
  
"What? Haven't you ever heard The Beatles?" she asked. Most of them shook their head.  
  
"Who would have thought that anyone born in England wouldn't know The Beatles?" Destiny shrugged and rocked her mushroom slightly.  
  
"AAAA! LOOK OUT! ERNIE'S MUSHROOM'S GONE CRAZY!!!" screamed Jessica followed by a large cloud of purple dust. Ernie was out cold. Prof. Sprout ran into the greenhouse and emerged with a grey spray. Where ever the cloud spread, she greeted it with a mist of grey. It had an immediate effect. All the other mushrooms began to spray out purple clouds. Destiny dropped hers and tried to cover it with her robe but the clouds wafted up. The cloud was so thick, she couldn't breathe. She choked and coughed. She was so itchy. Her eyes teared up and squeezed shut. She didn't remember hitting the ground.  
  
----- Hospital Wing----  
  
"Really! Unprocessed sleep powder. Stupid mushrooms. Never trust children with fungus." She heard a woman's voice mutter. She tried to open her eyes but they still stung.  
  
"What *cough* happened?" she said. She sat up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"You had an allergic reaction to the unprocessed sleep powder, along with six other students." She heard Draco explain. He pressed a cup of medicine into her hand.  
  
"This should help with any swellings." He said. She quickly drank it and the swelling in her eyes reduced and she could see again.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You should have heard Professor Sprout screaming at Ernie about the difference between stimulating a mini heavy metal concert and making a lullaby. It was to die for." He chuckled. Dess smiled and got up from the bed.  
  
"How long have I been out?"asked Destiny.  
  
"Around half an hour." Destiny struggled to get out of bed.  
  
"Agh! I have Quidditch practice in 10 minutes! Thanks! Bye!" she said running out the door of the infirmary.  
  
"Girls. always on the run." Muttered Draco. 


	7. Chap8:Fred's tiny mistake

Chap 8: Author's note: I'm experimenting with povs and I hope this *short*chapter won't bore you. :D ps. I don't own anyone but Destiny and a few of the quidditch players. PSS. I'M SORRY THAT I KEEP CHANGING MY NAME AND TITLE, BUT AN *FRIEND *OF MINE IS STALKING ME!!!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!  
  
Several weeks of Quidditch training later...  
  
"Remember your training! And don't hit your own players.." Said Davies glaring at the two beaters, Josh and Collin.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll try not to handicap our team..too much." Said Josh. Davies rolled his eyes and mounted his broom.  
  
"Lets go, oh, and Dess, remember, get that snitch no matter what!" He said before taking off. Des wiped her hands off on her robe and gripped her firebolt.  
  
----Dess's POV-----  
  
I took off over the pitch. The Gryffindor team was already out there. I could see Harry about 20 feet above the pitch. I nudged my broom up towards him.  
  
"Good Luck." I said nervously. He looked at me curiously and grinned.  
  
"Ditto, mind you, our team hasn't lost for a while." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly a terrible flyer, maybe you've met your match!" I said. He laughed at this.  
  
"We'll see. The Game is going to start, best of luck." He said. I spun my broom back to the Ravenclaw side of the pitch.  
  
"None of that bashing in people's heads with the clubs or I'll make sure that your opponent gets plenty of penalty shots!" said Madam Hooch. She released the bludgers, then the snitch, then threw the quaffle up into the air. I dived down, trying to follow the snitch but, I think Josh, dived in front of me. I quickly accelerated out of the crowd and shot up about 30 feet above the pitch. I could see Harry. He was tailing me. ~Fine, tail me if you want, lets give you something more interesting to follow.~ I thought. I shot downward then as soon as I was near the ground I leveled myself. I could hear Harry a little way behind me. All I had to do was let him chase me till-there! I had it. I pulled up my broom sharply and shot straight across back towards the Ravenclaw side of the pitch. He was almost next to me. I nudged my broom into the path of a bludger. ~Keep following. just five more seconds.~ I thought. The bludger was getting awfully close. Then at the last moment I turned my broom down and the bludger collided with Harry's ribs. God, that looked like it really hurt.  
  
"You okay?" I called. Harry looked up at me, arms hugging his stomach.  
  
"Yeah. Nothing broken." He said. He winced as he straightened up. Then I noticed a glint of gold right below the Gryffindor post. I winked at him and spun down towards the snitch. If only I could reach it. Just as I made a grab for it, one of the Gryffindor chasers slammed into me. I glared at her but she just flew off.  
  
"Argh, what a biatch." I muttered. I quickly looked up at the scoreboard, we were leading, 70-80, good. I scanned the pitch. The snitch was hiding right behind a bludger.  
  
"Wonderful, I get to chase a bludger for a change." I leaned forward and immediately I shot down toward the crimson ball. I could see Harry speeding toward it on my left. I flattened myself against the shaft of the broom, trying to out run Harry. Just then, Fred who was closest, seeing the bludger raised his club and closed in on it.  
  
"NO! FRED! DON'T-" Harry and I cried at the same time.  
  
"GOTCHA!" yelled Fred as he smashed the bludger with his club. The bludger smacked right into the snitch, shattering it like glass. Immediately Fred turned white as he watched gold dust and fragments of wings drop to the ground.  
  
"I..am.sooooo..screwed." he said as the whole Gryffindor team swooped down on him like a flock of eagles pouncing on a rabbit. I could catch bits of what they were saying..  
  
"IDIOT; WHAT WERE YOU THINKING; YOU-YOU-ARGH!!!!; YOU MADE US LOSE THE GAME!;" The rest was much to profane for my..*innocent* ears. Something told me Fred wasn't going to be very popular for a while.  
  
----end pov----  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle, getting everyone's attention, even the furious Gryffindors.  
  
"Because there is no snitch to catch, I declare Ravenclaw the winner as they had the most points!" she said briskly. The Ravenclaw side of the stadium erupted with cries of victory. 


	8. Chap9:Visions, Hormones and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own ne one but Dess.  
  
Authors note: Thanxs for reading this! I hope y'all like it! P.S. Europa, what is a Mary Sue?  
  
Chap :9  
  
Destiny tossed and turned in her bed. She knew she should be happy since Ravenclaw won, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for Fred. She sighed, turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Suddenly her eyes clouded over and she was in a cold stone room.  
  
"Bring both of them to me, and that girl. We can have some fun with her." Said a voice. The voice was so cold and heartless. Destiny hugged her chest and walked around to see who was the speaker. She saw the most feared man in the magical world sitting in an armchair, his wand on Draco. Draco struggled against his ties but he couldn't move.  
  
"I refused to become a Deatheater, you can't make me do anything." He spat. Lord Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Yes I can. Crucio." He hissed. Draco screamed in agony. He writhed in pain as all the Deatheaters watched, including his own father. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort tired of torturing Draco. He ended the spell, leaving Draco gasping on the floor. The Dark Lord rose from his chair and circled Draco like a vulture circling prey.  
  
"You would have made an admirable Deatheater, alas, your stupidity is greater then your wisdom. Imperio." He said. Draco's pained expression vanished, replaced by a vacant look.  
  
"You will bring them to me, Crabbe and Goyle's sons will bring their pathetic friends here, they will be given a choice, to become our young Deatheaters or die. Harry Potter shall not escape this time." He ordered. Draco nodded dumbly. One of the Deatheaters touched Draco and immediately they apparated away. Destiny closed her eyes tight and immediately she was back in her room. She got up, muscles tight. She touched her face. She had been crying. ~I've got to get out of here. It isn't safe here.~ she thought. She silently changed and exited the Ravenclaw common room, of course not without a severe scolding from Drisilla about walking around at night. She had made her way down to the Castle doors when a hand grabbed her arm in the dark. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand darted out to muffle it.  
  
"Shhh! What are you doing out this late?" hissed Harry. Dess looked at him, shocked.  
  
"What are you doing out this late?" she asked. Harry looked at her carefully.  
  
"Um.."Harry said dumbly, swearing silently for not having an intelligent excuse. Why was it so hard to think when she was around? "Hey, have you been crying?" Dess glared at him and wiped her eyes again.  
  
"No, I yawned." He gave her a skeptical look but didn't say anything.  
  
"I just..needed some fresh air. Sleeping with Ron in the same room is a challenge these days, he snores really loud." Dess stared at him.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. Why are you out?" Dess sighed and ran a hand through her loose hair.  
  
"I...had a vision. The Dark Lord was in it, so was Draco and I think he was talking about..you and someone. Something about the Dark Lord forcing Draco to kidnap-LOOK OUT!!!!" Dess pulled Harry to the side just as a bright yellow beam shot out from the dark hall.  
  
"What was that?!" Harry asked flattening himself against the wall. Dess pulled out her wand and peeked around the corner. The hall was empty.  
  
"There's no one there." She said. She quietly walked out into the hall.  
  
"CRUCIO!" yelled a voice. Dess screamed. It felt like someone was pulling out her nerves through the skin, like someone was breaking her bones, slowly. She wanted to die, to black out, god, to get a really powerful pain-reliever.  
  
"RELASHIO!" The pain stopped as quickly as it had started. Dess lay on the floor. She tried to move, but her bones felt like they were still on fire. She gritted her teeth and got up. Pain exploded in her head, almost rendering her unconscious. She looked over at Harry and the Deatheater. She drew her wand.  
  
"STUPEFY!" she cried. The Deatheater fell to the floor. Harry glanced at her, panting.  
  
"What do you think he want?" he said. Dess nodded her head and fainted from the pain. Harry caught her, his heart skipping a beat. He had never been this close to her. Wait. What was he thinking? He couldn't possibly like her..could he? He shook his head and started carrying her up to the infirmary, thinking of an excuse when a dark figure blocked his path.  
  
"Stupefy." Harry dropped to the floor. The dark figure crouched near him. He pushed back his cloak, revealing silvery hair. Draco smiled slowly and activated the portkey. 


	9. Chap10: The Truth and the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own ne one but Dess  
  
Chap 10:  
  
Harry woke to find himself shackled to the walls of a dark damp dungeon. He turned to see Dess, one foot chained to the floor, still unconscious. He stretched out his leg and nudged her.  
  
"Destiny! Wake up." She groaned and opened her eyes. Immediately she was wide awake.  
  
"What happened?" Harry looked around, skeletons were shackled to the ceilings and walls.  
  
"Someone knocked me out when I was taking you to the infirmary. I'm sorry for getting you into this." He muttered. Dess looked at him, slightly surprised.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I probably attracted their attention by talking so loud." She said. He looked at her smiling weakly.  
  
"Bad things tend to happen to the people I'm around. Seriously, its my-" began Harry slowly.  
  
"Will you stop being all brave and heroic and let me take the blame! Its my fault! End of discussion!" Dess snapped. That shocked a bark of laughter out of him.  
  
"Will they kill us?" Dess asked nervously. Harry sighed sadly.  
  
"Considering we're talking about Lord Voldemort and his pack of Deatheaters..I'd say probably. He's been plotting for a decade and a couple of years for revenge and I doubt that he'll let us go without killing us very dead first." Said Harry bluntly. Dess looked down at her hands.  
  
"So this is it." Harry looked at her.  
  
"Damn, I didn't mean to depress you, that's just my annoying way of coping with problems." He said. Dess looked up at him and got up. She was able to stand next to him.  
  
"Well, if this is the end." she said quietly and leaned forward and before she might think otherwise pressed a kiss on his cheek. She blushed bright red and backed away.  
  
"S-sorry! I shouldn't have-" she stammered as she stumbled on her chains. Harry smiled shyly.  
  
"Are you sorry?" He asked. Dess shook her head and blushed harder.  
  
"How sweet." Draco walked down the steps, unlocking their chains, wand raised.  
  
"Lord Voldemort has everything prepared. You will come with me know." He said in a monotone voice. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Dess nudged him.  
  
"He's under the imperius curse." She explained quickly. Harry nodded, fists clenched. Draco directed them to what looked like a huge dark ballroom. Slowly a green light filled the chamber. Infront of them was a surgeons table, complete with straps. Deatheaters watched them from the walls. Lord Voldemort got up from his throne-like chair and smiled.  
  
"It is so easy to manipulate people, easier than forcing them to become deatheaters but where's the fun in that. Relissio." Behind them Draco stumbled and fell face first onto the floor.  
  
"Who better to kidnap the boy who lived and the keeper of secrets than someone who actually went to the school. Less chancy."  
  
"K-k-keeper of Secrets?"stammered Dess. Voldemort directed his red eyes to her. She shivered under his gaze, if felt like he could reach into her soul.  
  
"Your father and Albus never told you what really happened to your mother." He said smiling horribly. Dess glared back.  
  
"She died from some disease..." she said fiercly. Voldemort chuckled softly.  
  
"No. She is a Deatheater or was. She abandoned you and your father to protect you.. Tsk tsk, what a waste it was, she only died under the cruciatius curse in the end. She believed she could protect you from the inside but we knew from the start. You see, you were born with a unique gift. You alone can find the Sun of Amira. It would gift the person you give it to with immortality and the power of a god. You mother knew so she tried to work from the inside to warn you." Dess gritted her teeth.  
  
"Your lying. I can't even find myself on a map." She said dully.  
  
"No, the secret of the Sun of Amira is hidden behind a magical barrier, like an oblivious curse, we just have to break through it and let you lead us to it." He said, deadly calm.  
  
"I'd never help you! You don't have enough power to break through a barrier of old magic!" she said defiantly.  
  
"I know, that is why I need the magic of another powerful wizard to help, Harry Potter." He said turning his attention to Harry and raised his wand. Harry stumbled back a step, nearly falling over Draco.  
  
"Say goodbye to your powers.. ABSILINER!!!" Immediately, Harry felt something pull his powers away, like a vaccum. He cried out as the last of his magic left his body. He felt empty and vacant. He felt his stomach rebel but he kept down the bile.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry?" He heard a voice whisper in his ear. He looked up into Dess's worried face.  
  
'I-I'm okay." He managed to croak. He became sharply aware of the cold laughter of the Deatheaters and Voldemort.  
  
"I've waited so long to see you weak and struggling, you should have just died and saved your mother the trouble." He said coldly.  
  
"Bring the girl here. It is time we found the sun." 


End file.
